warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Epicureans
Formerly an unknown company of the Emperor's Children, the Epicureans are a unique Slaaneshi warband, that stands apart from its brothers in the Third. Like all members of Fulgrim's Sons, the Epicureans, and their Captain, Lord Vescor, was obsessed with a form of art, in this case, their culinary skills. Like many ancient aristocrats, the Epicureans took pride in their sense of taste, and would hold immense banquets and feasts after each battle. After Slaaneshi corruption sunk in for the company, they quickly became a depraved, cannibalistic cult, eager to savor the flavor of any enemy that crossed their paths, and perhaps their platters. History Captain Vescor participated in the massacres of the Istvann III and V, fighting alongside Lucius, Eidolon and Vritra. The Epicureans made their name along with the rest of the Third Legion, slowly becoming more warped and vile over their voyages in the Eye. Slowly, through the caress of their patron, the Epicureans endured mutations that made them more adapted to indulge their particular obsession. Epicureans became well known for cannibalism, some highly ritualized, some visceral and gory. Epicureans never stopped their tradition of throwing immense feasts and banquets, now festooned with carefully carved utensils of bone and decorations of stretched nerves and musculature. Some became less controlled, becoming engines of flesh-craving, fanged fury, while some indulged themselves in manners more conducive to sanity. Epicureans are just as vile, depraved and devoted to their Dark Prince as the rest of the Third Legion, but their unique obsessions and cravings make them distinct among the genehanced hedonistic psychopaths that comprise the Emperor's Children. Cannibalism is not just a sport among the Epicureans, but it allows the Astartes to gain the memories of their enemies, as well as experience the joy of being cut down with their own weapons. Because of this, the Epicureans often avoid headshots, preferring to preserve the brain as a delicacy. Epicureans in the modern day tend to be one of two stereotypes. The first is that of the decadent, cultured aristocrat, who savors flavors and texture of the flesh of their enemies, but eats them in a ritualized, almost elegant fashion. Those members who have succumbed to Chaos completely are little more than masses of screaming, hungry mouths and tongues in powered armor. Mutations in this chapter almost invariably manifest as razor tongues, orifices being lines with fangs, and grotesque masses of chomping, shrieking maws. Notable Members * Lord Vescor - A former captain of the Emperor's Children, Lord Vescor is known to both friends andenemies as a perfect host, a cultured artist and a psychopathic madman. Lord Vescor embodies the ideal of the Epicureans at their best, constantly polite, always calm, and possessed of an inhuman, uncontrollable hunger. Clad in violet Artificer powered armor that speaks of a former Palatine Blade, Lord Vescor is an incredibly handsome man, who's only visible mutations are serpentine eyes, and a razor-sharp, prehensile tongue. * 'Gorgus the Insatiable '- Noise Champion and leader of the Flesh Collective, the Epicurean's dedicated Noise Marine cult. The Flesh Collective and their leader have a strangely insectoid theme to their mutations, with Gorgus possessing a mosquito-like head, complete with a proboscis that can drain a person to an empty skin. The Flesh Collective are extremely mutated, and while highly intelligent, have succumbed to a posthuman form of sentience. They communicate via a series of buzzing, static hisses from their mutated speakers, and behave like swarming locusts. * 'The Hungry One '- A Chaos Spawn, formerly a Chosen and personal aid to Lord Vescor, the Hungry One is a titanic mountain of tendrils, sharpened appendages and feeding apparati. An amorphous blob the size of a small tank, the Hungry One is something of a mascot of the Epicureans, embodying both their eternal hunger, and their ingenuity and survivability. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Lords Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Slaanesh